howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopold
Leopold is a Terrible Terror owned by Harald Forkbeard. He is, so far, only seen in the expansion packs of School of Dragons, specifically "Battle for the Edge", "Return to Dragon Island", and "Rise of Stormheart". Biography Battle for the Edge Leopold is seen with Harald, when he arrives at Dragon's Edge. He tells the player to pet Leopold and is amazed by how quickly they bond. The dragon is seen along his master along the rest of the expansion. When Harald steals the Book of Dragons, he sends Leopold with a message to the riders that he wants their telescope instead. Return to Dragon Island While on Hobblegrunt Island, Fishlegs spots Leopold dropping a piece of paper and suggests catching him. However, before the player can do so, the dragon flies away. The player then brings the paper to Fishlegs. Leopold is not seen in the rest of the expansion and it is unknown where he went after leaving Hobblegrunt Island. Rise of Stormheart Though Leopold does not interact with the player in "Rise of Stormheart", Harald professes that Leopold is the only other creature that he cares for other than himself. This realization helps Harald decide to help the player and the Dragon Riders by telling them where Nikora Stormheart keeps her stash of Grimora venom. In exchange, he wants the player to make Leopold some armor to protect him. Wrath of Stormheart Leopold accompanies Harald in his further escapades while serving Nikora Stormheart. Harald commands The Tempest and attacks Berk. The game player fights Harald within the 'Dragon Tactics' activity and Leopold is part of his attacks, flaming at the player. Ultimately Harald, Leopold, and Nikora's forces are driven away, but the battle was only a distraction while Nikora took over Auction Island. Leopold is seen with his special dragon helmet on, made during the "Rise of Stormheart" Expansion. Physical Appearance Leopold appears similar to a normal Terrible Terror. He is purple in color with reddish-brown spines on his back and tail. He has two black horns on his head and his eyes are a bright orange in color. Trivia *Leopold might be an allusion of a pirate's parrot as Harald is a pirate and he is often seen standing on Harald's shoulder. *Leopold is the only dragon belonging to a villain that is truly loyal to their master. Alvin's relationship with Groundsplitter is unclear, Dagur's Skrill has escaped, and Drago Bludvist tortured his Bewilderbeast into following his orders. **Dagur does have Shattermaster and Sleuther, who are loyal to him, but he was not a villain when they became his dragons. Gallery Leopold1.JPG Leopold2.JPG Leopold Close.png Leopold.png Tumblr inline nzm2ezqnsv1tv67sh 540.png|Leopold can be seen to the left of Harold in this picture. Harald and Leopold.png SOD-RiseOfStormheart-HaraldLeopold1.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-HaraldLeopold2.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-LeopoldsArmor.JPG Leopold 1.png Leopold 2.png SOD-WrathOfStormheart-HaroldForkbeard1.JPG SOD-WrathOfStormheart-HaroldForkbeard2.JPG SOD-WrathOfStormheart-HaroldForkbeard3.JPG SOD-WrathOfStormheart-HaroldForkbeard4.JPG SoD-Harald 5.jpg SoD-Harald 7.jpg SoD-Harald 8.jpg SoD-Harald 9.jpg SoD-Harald 10.jpg SoD-Harald 11.jpg SoD-Harald 12.jpg Maybe Harald Just Went Out to Feed Leopold?.png Tuffnut Saw Leopold.png Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Males Category:School of Dragons Category:Characters Category:Small Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Minor Game Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Minor Characters